This invention relates to an inner construction of the rear compartment of a van type motor vehicle and more particularly, to simplified arrangements including provisions for converting the rear compartment with a pair of front and back seats into either a space for sleeping or a space for storing gear or a space for both purposes.
Today, van type motor vehicles, which are conventionally used for transporting gear are often used as a camper because of their large rear compartment.
However, when a conventional van type motor vehicle which is neither equipped with any special arrangements for conversion to a camper nor specifically provided with a space to sleep in is temporarily used for the above described purpose, the back portion of the reclining back seat disposed in the rear compartment is reclined fully backwards to convert it into a temporary bed.
In the above described situation, the combination of two seats provided in the rear compartment is too small for use therein as a bed so that it becomes necessary to provide another seat if it is desired to use the rear compartment for the described purpose. The provision of two rows of back seats in a known manner will however, extremely reduce the space for gear and thus the rear compartment of the van type motor vehicle cannot be used in a dual capacity providing space for sleeping and space for carrying gear.
Therefore, if a van type motor vehicle with a special arrangement in which the rear compartment which is normally intended for storing gear is readily convertible into the space used for the above-described purposes through simple procedures is provided, such a van type motor vehicle may be conventionally used for many purposes as described below.